The present invention relates to a method of identifying the orientation of an image in a spherical format.
The present applicant has commercially exploited a system for displaying a virtual map, used predominantly for providing immersive and interactive images of the interiors of rooms within houses and flats etc. Projections of images are generated and indications of a first position in a first image are obtained along with an indication of a second position within a second image. Within each rendered image, an element is present corresponding to the position of the other image such that, when operating within an immersive environment, it is possible to traverse from room to room.
In the implementation, original image data is recorded as omnidirectional input image data and sophisticated processing techniques are performed, as detailed herein, to provide the immersive environment. However, the image when viewed in a spherical format provides no information regarding the physical space mapped by the image, as all points are represented as on the internal surface of a notional sphere, and having an equal distance from the central viewing point.
Often, the camera used to obtain the original image data was not perfectly vertical, and this causes the spherical projection to be at an angle. The applicant has therefore identified a requirement for estimating the camera pose so that the pose can be compensated for, for example by altering the displayed image.